


Even Gods Endure Periods

by rectifiedgenius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifiedgenius/pseuds/rectifiedgenius
Summary: Loki starts his monthly cycle. As his lover, Thor is there to comfort him.





	Even Gods Endure Periods

Loki's green eyes opened as he woke up, black brows quickly furrowing as he groaned. He clutched his stomach with one hand, pushing himself up to sit with the other. He pushed the soft, fur blanket back and spread his bare legs, dreading what he was going to find.

He groaned again at the sight of a large, circular puddle of blood underneath of him. It surely seeped through the sheets already and stained the mattress. _Bummer._

Loki pulled himself up from bed, shuffling awkwardly and uncomfortably to the joined bathroom. He shut the door behind him, pushing his black boxers down to his thighs before sitting down on the toilet seat. Due to his underwear's dark color, he wasn't able to see any red. But he grabbed a few sheets toilet paper from the holder, wiping himself and then daring a glance at the once white paper.

_Blood._

He whimpered, hanging his head low. After a couple seconds of sulking, he put the dirtied toilet paper in the toilet and took his boxer briefs off, kicking the bloody things to the floor. Loki left them there, using his magic to summon a pair of black panties in his palm. 

He pulled them on over his legs, up to his thighs before reaching underneath of the sink. The sorcerer grabbed a medium sized pad, tearing it open before putting it on with great skill, proving his practice with his effortless movements.

The god stood up and then pulled the new and fresh pair of underwear on, flushing the toilet at the same time. Loki then made his way back to his bedroom, freezing at the sight of Thor. "Hello, brother," he said, smiling cautiously.

Thor's expression was wild and infuriated, quickly walking over to Loki. "Loki!" he exclaimed. "There is blood on the bed. Are you alright?" he asked.

Loki sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "Yes, brother," he mumbled quietly. "I will clean that up with my magic, yes? Try and get some more rest. You were up late," he added, reaching up to cup Thor's jaw.

Thor shook Loki's hand away. "Loki, whoever harmed you will beg me for mercy, I swear to you," he said. His tone was suddenly stern and angered, instead of affectionate like it was not a few seconds ago. "Who hurt you, brother?"

Loki shook his head. "Thor..." he began. "Calm yourself, please," he sighed. "I am..." He paused, soon shaking his head again and looking away as a dusty blush swept up his ivory neck, taking over his cheeks. 

"You are what?" Thor asked.

"I am on my period," Loki growled quietly, humiliated. 

Loki internally curses himself for getting up out of bed. He should have just taken care of himself with his magic. It would've taken a lot of his energy, but it'd be worth it to avoid this situation.

"Oh..." Thor mumbled. "I did not know you could."

Loki shrugged and brushed past Thor over to their bed, crinkling his nose at the irony smell. He sat down next to the bloody area of the sheets, one palm hovering over the middle of the circle. Elegant green aura seeped from his fingers, dripping down onto the stain.

Thor sat across from him, watching with much interest. He's always found Loki's magic and spells enticing. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Thor," Loki said. Thor looked up to him. "There is blood coming out from me. Take your best bet."

Thor frowned and looked back down. "My apologies."

Loki sighed, shaking his head. "It's alright. I'm just irritated," he explained, Thor nodding.

The blonde got up from the bed, leaving the room and down the hallway.

Loki sighed, soon getting back to cleaning the bedding to try and distract himself from his poisonous thoughts. Thor must think he's disgusting now. Or pathetic and weak. Loki was supposed to be a tough, dangerous, and clever warrior. Not someone dainty enough to get upset about their period. Hell, he shouldn't even get his period.

Loki gently swiped his palm across the sheets a couple times once he got the blood out. The stains were gone, primarily thanks to his magic. It probably wouldn't have come out without it. He looked over as Thor walked in.

He was dreading whatever conversation they were about to have, until he noticed something in Thor's large hands. Loki stood up, Thor walking over to him. "I got you gifts."

Loki blinked and took a Kit Kat chocolate bar from Thor. "What is this?" he asked, crinkling the foil as he teared it off and examined the bar.

"I'm not too sure. But I've tried them before. They are very good," Thor explained, also handing Loki a bouquet of fresh-cut, dark green roses and a new bottle of black nail polish.

Loki was quick to smile, which made Thor smile. The two gods curled into bed after a couple minutes of fussing from Loki.


End file.
